


Tending What’s Important

by rebecca_selene



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crysta’s lived a long life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending What’s Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [Picture Prompt 1](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/205917.html)

Pips watched helplessly as Crysta faded away day after day. While she made her rounds to the animals and flowers she loved as unquestionably as rivers flowed, he never strayed far. As they lay together at night, he held her wrinkled hand and whispered soothing words to her, which still made her turquoise eyes twinkle.

Even on that fateful day when he flew her back to the fairy glade from tending to the forest, her blue fairy light winking in and out, she spread her magic to everything she passed.

When Crysta died, even the trees turned white with grief.


End file.
